Sweet Slumber
by Lucky Chan
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are getting married...unfortunately on the night before their wedding, they suddenly have these strange dreams...dreams that threaten to tear their relationship apart...
1. Default Chapter

Sweet Slumber

Sweet Slumber

By Misty

Chapter 1

Himura Kenshin breathed in the crisp evening air, a serene smile on his face.

Yes. He just couldn't wait.

Tomorrow is his wedding day.

Could anyone be more lucky than him? After the wedding ceremony was over, he and Kaoru would be husband and wife, and they would live in peace, finally, after all the problems and difficulties they had faced. 

At last, he would be able to truly put down his sword, and Hitokiri Battousai would just be a distant memory.

But…

_Something still troubles me, _he thought, as the tranquil smile on his face slowly faded. _I wish I knew what it was…_

"Kenshin! Dinner!"

Kaoru's shrill voice jarred him out of his thoughts. "Coming, Kaoru!" He smiled, pleased that now he was used to calling her just plain "Kaoru" and not "Kaoru-DONO"…a small thing, but still very significant.

He walked slowly but surely, stopping at the door leading to the dojo. Inside, he saw Yahiko, Ayame, Suzume, Genzai-sensei, and of course, Kaoru, seated on the floor.

He entered the room quietly. The other occupants of the dojo barely noticed him, for they were busy stuffing their faces with food. Only one person truly noticed him, however, and that was Kaoru.

"Kenshin!" she exclaimed, waving to him. "Where have you been? Here- eat your dinner before it gets cold. Genzai-sensei brought this food, wasn't that so nice of him?"

"Yes," Kenshin agreed. He turned to the said doctor, gratefully. "Arigato de gozaru yo, Genzai-sensei."

"No, no," Genzai, an affectionate, generous old doctor, who was a long-time friend of theirs, replied. "You don't need to thank me. Just think of it as an advanced wedding gift." He winked, good-naturedly.

"Still, thank you," Kenshin said, and sat down beside Kaoru. He picked up his chopsticks, and started to eat his food. "Hmm…this is good!"

"Yeah, it is," Yahiko, a young boy who was Kaoru's student, agreed heartily. "Definitely much better than Kaoru's cooking. Well, ANYTHING is better than Kaoru's cooking."

"NANI?!" Kaoru stood up, enraged. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Yahiko grinned. "I said, your cooking was terrible, BUSU!" 

"BUSU?!?!?!?!" Kaoru shouted, seething. "Watch your mouth, Yahiko-CHAN!!!!!!"

"Yahiko-CHAN?!" This time Yahiko stood up, banging his fists on the table. "I'm not just some dumb old kid you--"

"Ma, ma!" Kenshin stepped in between the two. "Stop it, okay? Let's just eat."

With a huff and a grunt, the two sat back down.

Kenshin sighed, and started to sit back down, when a voice behind him suddenly piped up, "Hey! You two already look like husband and wife, you know?"

He turned around, smiling. "Tae-dono! What brings you here?" He stood up and escorted their friend, Tae, into the dojo.

Tae smiled in return. "How do you do, Kenshin-san? Kaoru-san?"

"We're both fine," Kaoru replied warmly. "Have a seat, please?"

Tae shook her head. "No, thank you. I just came here to give you these presents." She gave Kaoru a small bottle of perfume, and a new blue gi to Kenshin.

Kaoru jumped up in delight. "Thank you, thank you, Tae-san!" she gushed. "They're perfect for the ceremony tomorrow! I didn't have any money to buy some perfume for the wedding, and this is just great--"

"I'm glad you liked it, Kaoru-san," Tae said, pleased at Kaoru's reaction. 

"Thank you too, Tae-dono," Kenshin said, beaming. "I could wear this for the ceremony tomorrow, too."

Kaoru proceeded to opening the bottle and putting some of the perfume on. "Hmm…it smells nice, Tae-san! What is it?"

Tae paused to think. "Um…I forgot what it's called…um…"

_That scent…_"White plum," Kenshin said, in such a strange tone, that Kaoru and the others stared at him.

"I'm surprised you know these kinds of things, Kenshin-san," Tae commented.

Kenshin started. "Uh…someone I know used to wear it." 

"Who's--" Tae started to ask, but the expression on Kenshin's face stopped her. Instead, she turned to Kaoru, and bid her farewell. 

"Goodbye, Kaoru-san, and good luck on your wedding. Ja!"

"Ja, take care, Tae-san!" She smiled, although this time her eyes reflected a bit of unease. 

Since Tae already left, Kenshin sat back down, and resumed eating. He couldn't eat anymore, though, having strangely lost his appetite, and just set down his bowl.

White plum. It was that same perfume she used to wear, the same pleasant scent that filled his nostrils whenever she was around. It was one and the same…

He needed to put all his strength to this attack. He had no other choice, for all his senses had been numbed by the pain they inflicted on him. He couldn't see his opponent, can't hear his movement…and he couldn't even feel his way around…it was a hopeless situation. Yet he had to, if he was fated to die, then so be it, just as long as he gets to kill his opponent too.

He gripped his katana tightly, and charged at his enemy, putting all his energy into the attack. He just had to get this one blow right……!!!!!

I'm sorry Tomoe…live on in the new era…and be happy…

His sword hit flesh. He knew he had finally won the battle…and yet, something was not right…

That's the scent of white plums… he thought, terror beginning to seize him. Could it be that…he had…

"Kenshin?"

That voice cut into his thoughts, waking him from his reverie. He looked up, startled, and looked up right into Kaoru's face.

"Doushita, Kenshin?" she said, worry etched into her features. "You've been staring into that wall for quite a long time. Daijobu ka?"

"Uh…yes, I'm fine," he said, a little bit distracted. "I think…I'm just sleepy, that's all. I'm going to my futon now." Thus said, he turned and left the others, deep in thought.

Why did it have to bother him now?He thought he already found the answers to his questions, that day he fought Enishi. But still…

Tomoe died because of you, a small voice inside him said. You can never run you're your true self. What if—for some reason—the same thing would happen to Kaoru?

Kenshin thought back to the time he thought Kaoru died. He recalled feeling the anguish, the self-hatred, for not having protected the one he loved, once again.

A cold-hearted killer—that's what you are.. Battousai would always be within you… Battousai is your true self, not the Himura Kenshin Kaoru so loved.

Kenshin put a hand over his ears. Stop! Make it stop…he pleaded silently. Why is it still bothering me now? I thought it was all over…

"Kenshin? Are you okay?"

That voice cut into his thoughts, and his eyes snapped open, suddenly aware of his surroundings.

Kaoru was there, behind him, for she had followed him after he left the room. "Kenshin? Please…are you all right? Speak to me, please?"

"I'm fine," his voice coming out colder than he intended. 

Kaoru stopped, hurt at his tone. "The perfume…it bothers you. Well then… I won't wear it tomorrow."

Kenshin turned to her, an apologetic look on his face. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I'm sorry… 

Kaoru looked at him. "Tomoe used to wear this perfume." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, she did," Kenshin replied wistfully. He turned away. "I shall go now, Kaoru. Oyasumi de gozaru."

"Oyasumi." Kaoru whispered, and started to go back to the dining room, tears suddenly coming to her eyes. She glanced back at Kenshin, waiting for him to turn back, and ask pardon for his cold treatment of her. He didn't, though, and sighing, Kaoru went on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** **

For a long time, Kenshin just stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. He couldn't sleep. He wondered why he would be bothered by all this now, after he already found the answer to all his questions. But still…

He satup, and rested his back on the wall, still thinking. All was still and calm in the dojo now, and yet, that peace still did not enter his soul.

Finally exhausted, his eyelids began to droop, and drowsiness overcame him. 

Soon, he was asleep. And with sleep, came his dreams.

"Kenshin!!!"

Kenshin continued walking, ignoring the pleading cries behind him. Doesn't she know it's for her own good? ,he thought, desparate to get away. If I stay, she might just get hurt.

"Kenshin, please!!!! Come back!!!"

A hand reached out to grab him, and he couldn't move. Startled, he turned to his assailant, and he dropped his sakabattou, surprised at the person who stood before him.

"To…tomoe?!" He stared at the black-haired girl in front of him.

Tomoe moved forward to embrace him. "Kenshin…please…don't leave me!"

"Tomoe…" Kenshin's eyes softened, and caressed her soft hair. 

"Come, Kenshin," Tomoe said, and grabbing his hand, started to pull him back to where he came from. "Let's go, anata!"

Anata… Kenshin, thought, sadly. He smiled, pensively, making no move to follow her. "Tomoe, you will always be in my heart,--"

Tomoe, following Kenshin's train of thought, interrupted, sobbing,, "What are you saying? We are going to be married tomorrow! You can't--" 

Kenshin stared at her, confused. "But we're not going to be married tomorrow. I'm going to marry--"

"Stop it!" Tomoe shouted, and pushed him away. He fell, with a soft thud, on the grass. "Why, Kenshin? Why?" She ran away, weeping.

"Tomoe…stop please!" Kenshin said, running after her. "Let me explain!" What explanation he was to give he did not know, but he knew he just *had* to reach her, before…

Tomoe suddenly screamed.

With a gasp, Kenshin ran to where she was. With a cry of horror, he caught Tomoe's blood-spattered body, a katana piercing her heart. 

Tomoe lifted her hand to Kenshin's left cheek, caressing his x mark. "K…ken…sh…in…" she whispered, and her gradually hereyes closed, and she breathed her last.

"Tomoe!!!!!" He screamed in agony. "No…why…"

He looked up, trying to see who her murderer was. Soon, the sun cast a light over his features.

Kenshin gasped, not believing what he saw right now. "N-no…" was all he managed to blurt out, his whole body shaking.

Tomoe's murderer was no other than…

Hitokiri Battousai.

Kaoru managed to lie down, although Kenshin's behavior worried her. With a sigh of resignation, she closed her eyes, trying to convince herself that nothing was wrong. There *was* something wrong, though, and she knew that. 

Finally, sleep came to her, and she managed to rest.

But… her secret fears started to manifest themselves, and so, she dreamed.

"Kenshin!!!"

He continued to walk away, ignoring her pleading cries. 

"Kenshin, please!!!! Come back!!!!"

Kenshin still ignored her, so in her annoyance, she yanked his arm back angrily. "Kenshin no baka! Where are you going?!"

"Let go of me, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin snapped, causing her to release him. "I'm leaving, now. Sayonara de gozaru."

"Sayonara?!" Kaoru exclaimed in disbelief. "Kaoru-DONO? Kenshin, what happened to you?! Don't you dare leave me--"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said, a contrite look on his face. He sighed wistfully. "Tomoe…I still love her. She will always be in my heart.I will never forget her, and she can never be replaced by anyone…"

"Kenshin, what are you saying?!" Kaoru shouted, sobbing. "We are going to be married tomorrow! You can't--"

Kenshin stared at her, confused. "But we're not going to be married tomorrow. I'm going to marry Tomoe."

"Tomoe?" Kaoru said in disbelief. "But she's--"

Tomoe suddenly appeared beside Kenshin, and Kenshin smiled at Kaoru. He took Tomoe's hand, and they walked away into the distance.

"Kenshin…no!!!!!!" Kaoru ran after them. "Kenshin, please! Come back! Don't leave me!!! I…I love you! Kenshin!!!!!!!!"

They started to fade away, until they disappeared. Lost and left alone, Kaoru began to weep, her tears wetting the soft earth beneath her. 

"Kenshin…come back…"

"Kenshin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kaoru's eyes snapped open, and she sat up, breathing hard. "Kenshin…why…" she whispered, afraid that it was all real, and not just a dream. Frantically, she departed from her room, and ran to Kenshin's own room.

"Kenshin?" she said, tentatively, and she was surprised to see him seated, with his back on the wall, and in his hand, was his sakabattou. He was deep in slumber, however, and he had a sad expression on his face, and he was groaning, as if he was having a nightmare.

"Kenshin…please…don't leave me!" Kaoru whispered, and reached out to embrace him, for she was still caught up in her dream.

As if in reply, Kenshin's hand shot up, and started to caress her hair.

Kaoru began to weep again, and she held him tighter. 

"Tomoe…"

"What did you say?" Kaoru whispered, bewildered. She let go of him abruptly, and stared at him in shock.He said her name so tenderly, as if… as if…

he still loved her…

"…you will always be in my heart--"

Tomoe will always be in my heart. I will never forget her, and she can never be replaced by anyone, Kaoru mentally finished, horrified at what was happening. 

"Kenshin, what are you saying?!" Kaoru said, shaking him. Her dream—it was coming true! Why would Kenshin dream of Tomoe now, of all times, when he was still holding her in his arms? And when they were going to get married the next day?

Why?

Kaoru shook her head. "We-we're going to get married tomorrow! You can't--"

Kenshin interrupted her, saying, "But we're not going to get married tomorrow. I'm going to marry--"

"Stop it!!!" Kaoru yelled, running away, never letting Kenshin finish. She knew what he was going to say. He would say "I'm going to marry Tomoe," just like he said in her dream. 

Why did this have to happen now? she thought, weeping, just like she did so in her dream. Wild thoughts raced through her head… Tomoe isstill his loved one, and I am just a girl he happened to meet in his journeys…turns out that I am nothing to him…

. Blindly, Kaoru ran, never even noticing where she was going, her chest heaving with sobs.

There was no mistaking it. The red hair, the purple eyes, and that cross mark on his left cheek…

Tomoe's murderer was none other than Battousai. Kenshin's sakabattou suddenly appeared in his hand, and charged at Battousai. The notorious slasher just dodged it, and materialized behind him.

"Himura Kenshin…" Battousai sneered. "You can never run from me. I am you, and you are me. We are one and the same."

"No, we are not!" Kenshin shouted, charging at him again. But, once again, Battousai just evaded it, reappearing behind him again.

"Why don't you just--" Kenshin started to say angrily, but stopped, seeing that Battousai held in his arms a hostage.

Battousai held his katana towards his captive's neck. "She is so pretty, isn't she?"

Kenshin finally realized who Battousai's hostage was.

"Kaoru…" he whispered, gripping his sword tightly.

"Goodbye, Kaoru-dono…" Battousai said spitefully, and raised his sword up.

"No!!!!!!!" Kenshin started to attack, but it was too late.

Battousai's sword struck Kaoru's chest, and she screamed.

"You…KISAMA!!!!" Kenshin cursed, angrily. 

Battousai smiled. "Can't you see that you will never be able to run from me?"

"No…I am not you…" Kenshin said, and closed his eyes in grief. He soon opened his eyes…

And to his horror, he now held Kaoru, and he held Battousai's sword. And his hand seemed to move by itself…stabbing Kaoru in the heart.

"No!!!!!!!!"

"Kaoru!!!!!!!!"

Kenshin sat up, breathing hard. A dream…a dream… a dream… he told himself, over and over, trying to convince himself that it was all just a dream. But it had been such a vivid dream…

Without another word, he ran to Kaoru's room.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!!!!!!" He slid open the door, with such force, it made quite a racket. He didn't care, and just stepped inside.

"Kaoru, where are you?!" Finding her futon empty, he went outside, bumping into Yahiko.

"What's all the noise about, Kenshin?" Yahiko sleepily asked. 

"Kaoru-where is she?!" Kenshin frantically said. "Have you seen her?"

"No," Yahiko said crabbily. "Wait…come to think of it, I thought I heard someone going out a while ago. Must have been her."

Kenshin grabbed Yahiko's shoulders, and started to shake him, his frustration mounting. "Why didn't you stop her?!"

"But I didn't know--" Yahiko reasoned out, baffled by Kenshin's actions. "Kenshin! What's wrong with you? Hey—stop it!"

Kenshin released Yahiko, surprised at what he was doing. "I'm—I'm sorry, Yahiko. I just had this terrible nightmare, and I guess I'm not exactly fully awake…"

"Oh, I see," Yahiko said. "It's okay, I guess."

"But I'm still worried about Kaoru," Kenshin said. "Maybe we should go look for her…"

"Hm, right," Yahiko reluctantly agreed, for he wanted to go back to bed. 

Kenshin smiled gratefully at him, and they both went out the door.

Kaoru kept running, her tears flowing steadily. Why? Why did this have to happen now? she screamed inside, her dream still fresh in her mind.

She suddenly tripped on a large branch, and she fell on the ground, the grass cushioning her fall. She sat up, drying her tears, feeling quite foolish.

Sheesh…what am I crying for? She asked herself, reason finally taking over. Here I am, crying over some stupid nightmare! Kenshin was probably dreaming of something else! Tomorrow, I will ask for an explanation. Maybe he was just saying goodbye to Tomoe or something…geez, how more melodramatic can I get?

She brushed the dirt away from her kimono, laughing at her folly. She stood up, and looked around her, finally noticing her surroundings.

A little gasp of excitement and pleasure escaped her, having realized that a bunch of fireflies surrounded her. She reached out to touch one of them.

This was the place where Kenshin said goodbye to me,before, she thought recalling that fateful night. He wanted to face Shishio, and his past, too. He said that he was a wanderer, and always will be. What if, he suddenly discovers that he still can't let go of his past, and leaves me again?

The thought chilled her, but she just dismissed it, saying, Kaoru, you idiot! I already said before, that after we came back from Kyoto, there will be no more goodbyes. Kenshin will never leave me again.

And yet, she still felt a hint of misgiving. She shook her head. Maybe I should just go home…

She moved to go back to the dojo, sighing.

Just then, a shriek sounded through the night, and arrested Kaoru's movements, and she turned back.

She gasped, surprised by what she saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"NOOOOO!!!!!" 

The large katana buried itself in the woman's chest. His eyes narrowing, the swordsman who held the sword pulled it out ofher with one swift stroke. 

Kaoru stifled a scream, so horrified was she at what she just witnessed. A man had just killed a woman, right in front of her… 

The man motioned to his companions, who were right behind him. 

The other men behind him held in their arms another, younger woman. She had her face buried in her hands, and she was sobbing desperately. 

"Why…why did you kill her? What do you want with us?" 

"She was of no use to us," the man who killed the other woman said coldly. "You, on the other hand--" 

"NO!!!" the girl screamed again. "Help! Please! Somebody. HEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!" 

"SHUT UP!" one of the men grunted, and punched her on the stomach. The girl gasped, and she fell on the ground, unconscious. 

"Should have done that sooner," he said, and carried the girl. "Hey, Yamazaki," he said, calling out to the man who held the katana, "don't just stand there with that expression on her face, you look hideous." 

Kaoru agreed whole-heartedly with him. The man named Yamazaki was staring at the girl, with such an expression of hatred and loathing, he looked as if he would kill her too. 

Kaoru stepped backward slowly. _I have to get Kenshin_…she thought, preparing to flee. _Maybe he can handle those men… I can't…I have no weapon…_

She ran, as noiselessly as possible, her heart beating rapidly._That man just killed someone without remorse, or even pity…we are all in great danger…_

Suddenly, something whizzed past her head, and it hit a tree with a loud thunk. She stopped, her staring in horror at the object, unnerved at the close call. 

It was a large sword, and had her head been a few inches nearer to the left, that sword would have already hit her on the head. 

__What…? They heard me?!

She sensed a movement to her right, and she dodged, narrowly missing Yamazaki's katana. He recovered quickly, and moved to stab her again, and this time he was successful, he managed to stab her on the shoulder. With another quick stroke, he pulled it out of her, tearing a few pieces of cloth from her white kimono. 

_He moves so fast…almost like Kenshin… _Kaoru clutched her shoulder, wincing in pain. 

She moved to run again, her breath coming in short gasps. Kenshin…help me…please… There was no escape, for no houses were nearby…she was, for sure, doomed… 

Yamazaki caught up with her, and roughly pulled her back. 

"Kenshin! Please help me!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed, although she knew it was futile to do so. 

Yamazaki positioned his katana, and thrust it at her— 

It was the last thing that Kaoru had seen, before everything went black. 

Kenshin gripped his sakabattou harder, his worry rapidly increasing. Where was Kaoru? How could she have suddenly disappeared, without even a trace of where she was going? How? 

He walked on, and spotted Yahiko in the distance. "Have you seen her?" he called out to the young boy. 

"No," Yahiko replied crabbily. "I looked everywhere. She's not Genzai-sensei's, nor at Tae's…" 

"Oh, I see," Kenshin's face fell. "Well, let's keep looking." 

"OK," Yahiko muttered, although he looked as if he'd rather not, but he went on looked for Kaoru anyway. 

Kenshin would have turned the other way, but something held him back, and stayed where he was. 

He spotted the empty field where he once said goodbye to Kaoru, and saw a small figure stir from the darkness. He ran to it, overtaking Yahiko. 

"Kenshin!!! What's wrong?!" 

He didn't reply, and just kept on running. He stopped, as abruptly as when hehad started running. 

"Kenshin!" Yahiko said, panting. "What's going on?" He stared at Kenshin, wondering why the red-haired swordsman, at this moment, had this strange look on his face. 

"I thought I saw someone here…" Kenshin replied, though his voice seemed somewhat distant. 

"KENSHIN!!!" Yahiko yelled, irked. "I don't think you're already completely awake…" 

Kenshin suddenly started, and he looked around him. He could have sworn he heard something… 

"Kenshin! What's wrong this time?" 

Kenshin ignored Yahiko's persistent yells, and turned to listen to that voice again. 

It came, much clearer this time. 

__"Kenshin…"

It wasn't Yahiko who called out his name, it was from a different source… Kenshin shook his head, wondering whether he was dreaming. But it couldn't be… 

"OI!!! ANSWER ME, PLEASE?!" 

Yahiko shouted so loudly that Kenshin jumped. He glanced at Yahiko disapprovingly, and that shut the poor boy up. 

"Sorry," Yahiko muttered. 

"I'm sorry you have to do this, Yahiko, but please…" Kenshin said, a desperate note in his voice. 

"Don't worry," Yahiko replied, and turned to walk again. "I'll go look for her." 

Kenshin nodded, relieved. He stopped for awhile, admiring the fireflies. He remembered the time he said goodbye to Kaoru, that day he decided to go to Kyoto, to face not only Shishio but his past as well. Thank God it was all over… 

_There will be no more goodbyes, not ever, _he vowed silently. 

He was quietly contemplating on this, when suddenly… 

_"__Kenshin…"_

There it was again. That voice… Kenshin turned around, and this time, someone stood before him. That voice was so unmistakable, for he himself had heard it many times…and now that she was there in front of him, he was now sure it had been no other than… 

__Tomoe…

Tomoe smiled at him. Slowly, she pointed at the ground a few inches in front of her. 

Kenshin blinked, confused at what he was seeing. But then, when he opened his eyes, Tomoe was gone. 

Kenshin ran to the place where he had seen Tomoe's phantom. He searched for her in the darkness, but she was, truly, gone. 

His eyes fell on the ground, and there, he finally saw what Tomoe was pointing at. 

He leaned forward, and examined a piece of cloth on the ground. It was white in color, and it was splattered with blood. A faint smell came from it, and Kenshin recognized it as… 

The smell of white plum… 

Kaoru, Kenshin thought, his breath caught in his chest. He examined the cloth slowly, and he felt his chest constrict once again. 

The pieces of cloth were from a kimono, undoubtedly, and the pattern that adorned it was similar to the one on Kaoru's…it was too similar… 

From a few paces behind Kenshin, Yahiko shouted in surprise. 

"KENSHIN!!!!!!!" 

"Yahiko!" Kenshin hollered back, and ran to Yahiko. 

Yahiko lay on the ground, looking horrified. He had tripped on something on the ground, and he was looking at that object with the utmost fear on his face. 

"Doushita, Yahiko?" Kenshin asked sharply. 

Yahiko could only point at the large object on the ground. 

Kenshin leaned forward, and on closer examination, he realized that that "thing" was actually… 

A dead body… 

He caught, again, the faint smell of white plum on the lifeless body. Kenshin could just make out the outlines of a slim figure: it was a young woman with long, black hair, and she was wearing a white kimono, similar to the one Kaoru usually wore… 

Yahiko finally managed to speak. "I- I think I-I f-found her…" he stammered, tears forming in his eyes. 

Kenshin didn't speak. Shaking all over, he reached out to touch the dead body, and began to turn it over, to look at its face. 

__No…I told her that there would be no more goodbyes… we both promised that…

Kenshin turned the body over, afraid of what he would see. Afraid that it will reveal… the face of Kaoru…

_Author's Comments: Whew! Sorry for the long wait, everyone...school and everything... oh, sorry too that this chapter is also kinda hanging. *mischievous grin* Hmm, I just love keeping you guys in suspense! Oh yeah, to those really nice people who reviewed this fic, thank you!!! And please, review this chapter too! You're all so great, I'm really grateful._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

** **

Kenshin stared at the face of the corpse. 

It wasn't Kaoru. 

Kenshin sighed in relief, and turned to Yahiko, smiling. 

Yahiko quickly swallowed his tears--for he was still a child, after all—and managed a soft chuckle. "I know it's not right to be happy right now, for someone was murdered, but I can't help it…" 

"I understand," Kenshin replied. "At least it wasn't Kaoru. But still, the death of this woman seems very mysterious… I wonder who she is…" He stood up. "Come, Yahiko, let us go to the police." 

"Uh, right," Yahiko said, and he followed Kenshin. 

Kenshin might have looked calm at that moment, but inside, he was still a bit shaken by the appearance of the dead body in the clearing. Her resemblance to Kaoru was chilling, to say in the least.It brought back memories…painful memories of the time he thought Kaoru had died. He hoped that, wherever Kaoru was now, she was safe. 

_Kaoru…where are you?_

_"Kaoru! Kaoru! Where are you?"_

Kenshin was shouting her name. _I must go to him…_she thought, her panic rising. 

"Kaoru!!!! Answer me, please!" 

"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed, and she ran towards him, arms outstretched. "I'm right here!" 

Kenshin did not seem to hear her, and only walked off in another direction, still calling out for her. 

Kaoru ran faster, struggling to keep up with him. Why can't he hear me? Am I…dead? 

Kenshin walked on, oblivious to her screams. Gradually…he faded into the distance…until he was no longer visible to Kaoru. 

"No…no…NOOOOOO!!!!!" Kaoru said, in despair. She tried to run faster, but someone held her back, roughly. 

Yamazaki's expressionless face loomed over hers. "No, you shouldn't go there." 

And he pulled her to the other direction, and Kaoru knew, that all hope of getting to Kenshin, was now lost. 

"KENSHINNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

It was at this point, that Kaoru finally woke up. 

"Not another one!" 

Yahiko looked up at Chief Uramura, the chief of all the police in Tokyo, who stood up rapidly and banged on his table in his anger. 

Kenshin looked unnaturally calm. "So this sort of thing has happened before?" 

"Yes," Uramura said, and sat down. "Damn rebels. Kills everyone who stands in their way." 

"Rebels?" 

"Yes," Uramura replied. "I don't know what they call themselves, but we all call them by only one name. 'Those damn bastards', yeah, that's really appropriate." 

It was evident that Uramura was thoroughly vexed. Kenshin frowned. 

"Have they killed other people before?" 

"Yes," Uramura replied. "So far, their only targets have been the families of our government officials. Sometimes they go and kidnap the children of that family, sometimes the whole family itself. They kill anyone who stands in their way. Take that woman, for example, she was a servant of Senator Tachibana and his family.I just received a report from one of our men that currently, their daughter, Yuri is missing. We suspect that those rebels tried to kidnap her, and that woman tried to stop them." 

"What do they want?" 

"I don't know!!!" Uramura said, frustrated. "Their ways are very unpredictable, and they never came with their demands. Maybe they just want to kill, that's all." 

"I highly doubt that," Kenshin replied. "This doesn't seem to be the work of madmen. They must want change in the government." 

"Perhaps," Uramura said. "But unless they come forward and tell us what they want, we can never be sure. We have no information on them. Except for the fact that we know what their leader's name is, we have completely no information about them. It's so frustrating." He cursed loudly. 

"I could help you," Kenshin offered politely. "Whoever killed this woman must be a former hitokiri, for what I see in her wounds, her murderer has a different fighting style. It's almost similar to Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, but not quite." 

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" Uramura interjected. "Okay, we would need all the help we could get. I don't think we can handle all these murders that are happening. Arigato, Himura." 

"It's nothing, Uramura-dono," Kenshin said. "Oh, by the way, what's the name of their leader? Maybe I know him, and if I do, that would make our job easier." 

"Of course," Uramura said. "His name is…" he glanced at the paper on his desk briefly. 

"Yamazaki Kenji." 

_Yamazaki…Kenji?!_ Kenshin looked up, startled, and he could feel his hand shaking. Not…him?! But that was a long time ago… 

Someone once said to him that he could never, ever run from his past. That was true, for his past always seemed to come back at him, haunting him. 

Kenji was the proof that that saying was true. 

Kenshin closed his eyes for a moment, quietly reliving his past. He remembered Kenji very well, and he had been wondering what could have happened to that boy… and now… 

Now he knew. 

"Himura?" 

"Kenshin? What's wrong?!" 

Kenshin didn't reply. He only stayed in that position, his head buried in his hands. It was if he was in a different world, or more accurately, a different time… 

_Kenshin sighed, keenly scrutinizing the wide landscape. _

_The whole village seemed so peaceful. Why would it not be, whenthose who lived here were mostly farmers, although there were some people with other types of jobs there too. _

_But the point was, here, there was no Shinsengumi. There were no ruthless samurais. Only a relative calm and tranquility, and somehow, Kenshin felt as if he was an intruder in this land, a threat to the peace that was in it. _

_And yet, maybe that peace could even enter his soul. _

_The silence, however, was broken by a loud cry, not too far from him. With a start, he ran towards the place where he thought the fight was. _

_There, under a cherry tree, he found two boys, about 10 or 12 years old, who were wrestling with each other. Mustering all his strength, Kenshin managed to separate the two angry boys. _

_"Maa, maa," Kenshin said sternly. "Why were you two fighting?" _

_One boy, the smaller one, began to whimper. "He started it! I just said that those who sided with the Shogun were cowards and bullies--" _

_"THEY ARE NOT COWARDS!!!" the tallerboy roared. He fought to free himself from Kenshin's grip, but his efforts were futile. "The Royalists are the ones that are cowards. My father died defending one of the members of the shougunate, and he died an honorable death--" _

_"Your father was a fool!" _

_"Why you--" _

_"Stop that right now!!!" Kenshin shouted. _

_The two boys halted mid-sentence, and backed away from Kenshin. _

_"Look, I'm sorry I lost my temper," Kenshin said apologetically. "But you have to stop fighting." _

_"Well, who do you side with, then, Mister?" the smaller one asked hopefully. _

_Kenshin stopped for a moment, wondering how to reply. He could easily say "it's none of your business" and be done with it, but he could never do that, for that would be being extremely rude to the kid. Or, he could naturally say that he thought the royalists were in the right, for didn't he himself fight for them? _

_But, no. He knew they had to know the truth. _

_"Well, I'd say they're both right," Kenshin said. "They fought for what they believed was right, so who are we say that they were wrong? How would we ourselves know if what we're doing is right or wrong? What may be right for us maybe wrong for others, too." _

_The boys looked at Kenshin, stunned. No one in the village ever talked like that. _

_The taller boy summoned the courage to speak. "Who…who are you?" _

_"My name's Himura Kenshin," Kenshin replied. "I just moved here from Kyoto with my wife, Tomoe. And you, who are you?" _

_"My name is Kanzaki Shinosuke," the smaller boy answered haughtily. _

_"Yamazaki Kenji," the older one said quietly. _

_"Well then, Shinosuke, Kenji," Kenshin said cheerfully, "I don't want to see you two fighting again, do you hear me?" _

_The two boys nodded. Shinosuke then ran away, waving goodbye. Kenji hung back and looked at Kenshin with a strange look on his face. _

_Finally he spoke. "My father talked pretty much like you do now, Himura-san," Kenji said softly. "He used to be a great swordsman." _

_"Was he one of the Shinsengumi?" Kenshin asked politely. _

_"Iie," Kenji replied, looking at the ground. "He was one of the shogun's bodyguards. He died recently, in an attack by that royalist, um, I think Takasugi was his name. We just found out today." _

_"Oh, I'm sorry," Kenshin said, looking at him with a look of sheer pity on his face. _

_"You don't need to be," Kenji said, smiling a little. "Well then, it was nice meeting you, Himura-san. If my father were still alive he would have said you looked like a great man." _

_"No, I'm not," Kenshin said remorsefully, but Kenji mistook it for modesty, and just smiled. _

_"Ja, Himura-san." _

_Kenshin watched him go, sadness filling his heart. _

_You have no idea, Kenshin thought, turning away, that you would hate me if you knew. For I am one of those royalists whom you so despise… _

_ _

_ _

_"Bye, oniichan!!!" _

_"See you tomorrow, Himura-san!!!" _

_Kenshin smiled affably at the children. These were the children from the village, who, after Shinosuke told them about Kenshin, came to the Himura residence. They found Kenshin very friendly, and soon, he was well-loved by them. _

_Kenji came to play with them often, although sometimes, he was absent, due to the fact that he had to help his mother at home. Kenshin took a liking to the young boy, for Kenji reminded him of himself. _

_When the children were finally gone, Kenshin crept silently into the house, and checked on Tomoe, who was quietly writing something on her journal. _

_"Anou…Tomoe…" Kenshin said,and his voice trailed off. _

_"Oh, don't worry about me," Tomoe replied, not taking her eyes off her journal. "I'll be fine. Go do whatever you need to do." _

_"Thanks," Kenshin said, and smiled at her, though she probably couldn't see it, for she never turned to face him. _

_He went outside, and headed towards a lonely glade behind their cottage, a place where he could freely practice kenjitsu. _

_Kenshin brought out his katana, and closed his eyes in concentration. Finally, he moved, uttering a loud cry, and brought his sword down, again and again. _

_He stopped, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He decided to do a different exercise this time. He proceededtowards a cluster of bamboo trees not too far away. His eyes narrowed, andswung his sword into a bamboo tree. _

_After a few seconds, it broke into half, and Kenshin picked it up. _

_Someone was watching him. Kenshin looked up, alarmed, and looked around, wondering who the spy was. He could feel the person's eyes boring into his back. It could be one of those Shinsengumi who were looking for him…how the hell did they find out his hiding place? _

_Kenshin gripped his sword tightly, and prepared himself for battle. _

_Finally, he heard a faint rustling from the bushes nearby. He ran towards it, and sliced away at the undergrowth, revealing the person hiding within. _

_Kenshin drew back in surprise, staring at the person in disbelief. _

_It was Kenji. _


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Slumber, Chapter 5 

**Chapter 5 **

"Kenshin?" 

"Himura!" 

"Hey, Kenshin?! What's wrong?" 

Kenshin looked up in surprise. He stared at Yahiko and Chief Uramura, looking as if he just woke up from a very deep sleep. 

"You okay?" Yahiko asked again. 

"Uh, yes," Kenshin mumbled, a bit disoriented. He fumbled for his katana, and stood up. 

"We…we should be going now, Uramura-dono," he said apologetically. 

Chief Uramura looked at him in concern. "Himura, if anything's wrong--" 

"No, I'm fine, Uramura-dono," Kenshin said, and he walked out of the room. 

Yahiko caught up with him, panting. "What's wrong, Kenshin? Do you know this Yamazaki guy?" 

"Yes," Kenshin whispered, so softly Yahiko almost did not catch his words. 

"Would you mind telling me about him?" 

A ghost of a smile flickered across Kenshin's mouth. "Yes…I think so…" 

_For several seconds the two just stared at each other, both speechless. _

_It was Kenji who spoke first. "S-s-sugoi!!!" he stammered. "You-you were great, Himura-san!!!" _

_Kenshin's eyes narrowed, refusing to be fooled by the little boy's trick. He pointed his katana at the boy's throat, saying harshly, "I have no time for your lame excuses. Answer me directly. Who sent you?" _

_He flinched at Kenshin's tone, but he held his ground. "Sent me, sir?" Kenji's eyes widened. "No one, Himura-san. I only wanted to talk to you again, and I followed you." _

_Kenshin looked at the boy, and saw in his face, an honest, and pure, expression of innocence. This was a boy he could trust. _

_"I'm sorry," he said, his voice returning to normal. "What was it that you wanted to talk about, ne, Kenji?" _

_"Anou…" Kenji said uncomfortably. "I wanted to ask you if you were a former Shinsengumi, or maybe a bodyguard of the shogun. You seemed familiar to me, even before. I only worked up the courage to ask today." _

_Kenshin started. "Why do you want to know?" he asked sharply. _

_"I wanted to ask about my father." _

_Kenshin sighed in relief. At least the boy wasn't suspicious of him, yet. "No, I wasn't. I just practice kenjutsu, but I don't use my skills in the battlefield. It's just for fun." That was a blatant lie, but the boy didn't know that. Sometimes he wished that he really did use the sword for fun, and not for killing all those innocent lives… _

_"Oh," Kenji looked vaguely disappointed. "It doesn't matter, Himura-san. I know this may seem to soon to ask, but…" _

_"Yes?"Kenshin prodded him gently. _

_"Could I be your student?" _

_Now THIS totally took Kenshin aback. He stared at Kenji, his mouth hanging open. _

_Kenji laughed at Kenshin's ridiculous expression, then became serious again. "Would you, Himura-san?" _

_"I--" Kenshin managed to blurt out, still dazed by Kenji's sudden inquiry. He was only fifteen years old, and he was too young to take a student, wasn't he? But, come to think of it, Hiko never did tell him if there was an age limit to becoming a teacher of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. _

_Besides, Hiko had always been telling him that he wanted someone to carry on the art of fighting with the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. _

_"If you leave now, baka deshi," Hiko had said to him when he had left to go to Kyoto, "No one will be able to pass on the knowledge of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu to anyone else. Now I have to get a new pupil!!!" _

_"If that's all you ever wanted," Kenshin had retorted in anger, "I can always teach somebody in Kyoto! And train them for battle!!!" _

_Hiko had laughed at him. "Yeah, and you'll be the best teacher there ever was in the history of Hiten Mitsurugi," he said, his sarcasm obvious. "A baka deshi such as yourself cannot train an apt pupil. You will only destroy his life." _

_Kenshin looked back on the conversation with bitterness, and he looked at Kenji, determination on his face. _

_He will show Hiko that he was wrong. _

_"Yes. I will train you, Kenji."_

"So Kenji became your pupil?" Yahiko blurted out, flabbergasted. "That's so unfair! Why don't you want to teach me, then?" 

"It's a long story," Kenshin said wearily. Suddenly he just felt so…old. 

"You see, it turned out that Shishou was right," he told Yahiko sadly. 

"I destroyed Kenji's life." 

"He destroyed my life." 

Kaoru turned to the source of the voice sharply, finally noticing that someone was there with her. 

It was the man they called Yamazaki. Kaoru looked at him fearfully, her fists clenched at her sides. 

"You called out his name when we were chasing you," Yamazaki said gruffly. "Am I right in assuming that you were calling for Himura Kenshin?' 

Kaoru stared, wide-eyed, at the man. He looked only a little bit older than she was, but his face held an expression of deep, inexpressible sadness, that made her reconsider about his age. 

"And you're Kamiya Kaoru, aren't you? Soon to be called HIMURA Kaoru, am I right?" 

"How do you know all this?" Kaoru asked, her voice trembling. 

"He destroyed my life," Yamazaki said again. "I have been watching him for many years." 

Kaoru looked at the man in dismay. "You're another one of those people who want revenge from Kenshin?" Like Enishi, she thought, horrified. 

"No," Yamazaki said, and got up. "I am a bit thankful that he destroyed my life. If I wanted revenge I would have killed you now." 

Kaoru shivered, and flattened herself against the wall. "What do you want, then?" 

Yamazaki didn't respond. 

"How did you know Kenshin?" she continued. "Who is he to you?" 

"A great teacher," was all Yamazaki said, and he got up, and he went out the door. 

Kaoru hugged her knees, truly scared now. She closed her eyes, thinking, _Kenshin…where are you?_

_"There you go, Kenji! That's it! You got it!" _

_Kenji wiped the sweat from his face, and looked up at Kenshin. "So I finally got the Ryu Tsui Sen?" _

_"Yes," Kenshin said, grinning. He patted the board he tied on the tree, which they used for sword practice. "You finally evaded this board, and hit it as well, using the technique I just taught you. Good work!" _

_"Thanks, Himura-san," Kenji said, smiling mildly. "Thank you for everything…" _

_Kenshin looked at the boy's face, concerned. Kenji hardly ever showed his feelings, but Kenshin could sense that something bothered the boy. Kenji seemed more impassive than usual. _

_"Is there something wrong?" he asked gently. _

_Kenji sighed, and turned away from Kenshin, not wanting his master to see his face. _

_"I'm…I'm going away, Shishou…" _

_"What?!" _

_Kenshin gripped Kenji's arm, and kindly made him turn around. "What do you mean by that, Kenji? But you haven't finished your training yet…" _

_"I have no choice," Kenji said helplessly. "Mother wants me to go. Today." _

_"But why? Does she disapprove of me teaching you?" _

_"No, no!" Kenji protested weakly. "Mother is grateful to you. But…there are some things that we cannot control…like the ongoing war, for one…"_

_Kenshin shook his head in dismay. _

_"You're going to fight in the war? But you're too young, and not even fully trained!" _

_"We will just be there to help my uncle," Kenji interjected softly. "He is a Shinsengumi, and my mother wants to help in every way she can. We would just treat the wounded, but we will never go to actual battle." _

_Kenshin frowned. _

_"Himura-san," Kenji said. "I also want to do this. You've always taught me to fight for what I believed in. And that's what I am going to do. That's why I have to leave." _

_"Be very careful, Kenji…" Kenshin said sadly. _

_"I will, Himura-san," Kenji said. "I will." _

_Kenji turned to leave, and Kenshin dejectedly watched the boy, until he was out of Kenshin's sight. _

_So this was what his master must have felt when he left in the middle of his training just to fight in the war. He had no idea that he would ever feel this, and he had never even thought that he could even be able to sympathize with his old master. _

_Somehow, Kenshin regretted leaving Hiko, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Strange how karma had found him, and now all the things he did to Hiko was slowly coming back to him. _

_Shishou warned me, Kenshin thought, miserably going to his house. But I didn't listen to him. It's too late to turn back now… _

Yamazaki Kenji lingered outside the door, observing Kaoru closely. 

He saw fear in her eyes, just like he had seen in all the other people he had kidnapped. But there was something else in her eyes, too. It was determination, determination to get out of this place alive. 

"Hey, what are you doing here, Yamazaki?" a voice piped up behind him. 

Yamazaki turned around, frowning. He stared derisively at one of his men, Ikari Shinichi. "What I do is none of your business, Ikari." 

"You want the girl, then?" Ikari said, looking lustfully at Kaoru. He smoothed back his short, curly hair, and licked his lips in anticipation. "We can do anything to her, for she's helpless and everything…" 

Yamazaki glared at Ikari. "You fool!!!", he yelled, slamming the door to Kaoru's room. He grabbed Ikari's shirt, and, unsheathing his sword, pointed it at the poor guy's neck. 

"If I hear of you taking advantage of her, I really will kill you," he said menacingly. "We are an honorable group, not just a gang of bandits. We fight for a cause, and don't you forget it!!!" 

He threw Ikari to the floor, and turned away, sulking. 

Ikari hastily took his leave, muttering angrily. _You'll pay for this, Yamazaki_, he thought, his mouth set into a nasty smile. _I will get that girl, and you cannot stop me… _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Kenshin and Yahiko finally arrived at the dojo, and Kenshin stopped talking for awhile. Yahiko collapsed on the floor, yawning. 

"Yeah, and then what happened, Kenshin?" he asked impatiently. 

Kenshin kept silent. He found it difficult to go on, for the next part of his tale was a tragic one, and it still kept haunting him for all these years. He had tried very hard to make amends for his past, but he knew that nothing could ever make it right. 

He took a deep breath, and prepared to speak again, but Yahiko was gone. 

Kenshin facefaulted. "Yahiko? Where'd you go off to?" 

Yahiko had in fact gone to investigate, for he suddenly heard a strange noise outside. Kenshin joined him, a puzzled expression on his face. 

"What's going on, Yahiko?" 

"I could have sworn--" Yahiko began, then he stopped, and snatched something from the ground. 

"Aha!" It was a stone with a piece of paper wrapped around it. 

Kenshin got it from the boy, and unwrapped the paper. It was a note, written in fiery, blood-red letters, and it said: 

_Himura-san, _

_Kamiya Kaoru is with us. If you still want to see her alive, go to the old Amano mansion at the edge of the town. And I advise you to come alone, if you value her life. _

_Yamazaki Kenji_

Kenshin's hand began to shake, and he crumpled the piece of paper. He let it fall to the ground, and turned back to the dojo. 

"Hey, oiya, Kenshin!" Yahiko yelled, running to catch up with him. "What's going on?" 

"They took Kaoru hostage," Kenshin said, grabbing his sakabattou. "I'll have to go and meet them." 

"Why are they doing this?" Yahiko demanded bitterly. "What do they want from you?" 

"Revenge," Kenshin replied softly. "Because of what I did to him…a long time ago…" 

Kaoru watched the cold, oddly unemotional Yamazaki, whose back was to her. He was looking out the window into the beautiful, endless sea, which lay right below the high cliff where the house was situated. 

Kaoru hated this silence. Yamazaki always came to this room, always regarding her coldly, never talking to her, and she wondered why he ever bothered to come at all. 

Why did he kidnap her anyway? He said he didn't want revenge, but that did not make sense at all. Why was he doing this then? What did Kenshin do to him? 

Oddly, it was Yamazaki who broke the silence. "I love the sea. It reminds me of my mother…she also loved the sea once." 

"Your mother?" Maybe that was the answer. Maybe Kenshin did something to his mother. "What happened to her?" 

"She was murdered." For the first time that day, Yamazaki turned to her, and Kaoru felt slightly hopeful. Maybe she would get answers after all. 

_Kenshin's eyes swept across the town, and he found what he was looking for. The Shinsengumi were once again chasing another patriot down the street, their swords drawn, ready to kill. Kenshin stepped out of the shadows, blocking their way. _

_"Withdraw," he said coldly, his katana glittering in the moonlight. "If you withdraw now, I will spare you. But if you do not…" _

_"Red hair—cross scar on the left cheek—" one alarmed Shinsengumi member cried out in horror. "It can't be! It's Hitokiri Battousai!" _

_The battle began, and Kenshin fought the men, quickly but methodically. His katana sliced through flesh, taking their lives away in one single stroke. Blood splattered at him from all sides, but he went on, until only one man was left standing. _

_"I will never give up!" the man screamed at him. _

_Kenshin nodded grimly, and he sheathed his sword. He moved into a fighting stance, putting one foot forward and his hand on his sword. _

_"Fight me, Battousai!!!!!" the man shouted, and lunged. _

_Kenshin kept his eyes on his opponent, when suddenly a thin, haggard-looking woman stepped in the middle of the ongoing battle, kneeling in front of the man in supplication. _

_"My dearest brother, please!" the woman pleaded, stopping him in his tracks. "Do not fight him! You can never hope to win!" _

_"Let go of me, Nabiki!" the man yelled, pushing her aside. _

_"No, please! I beg of you! Do it for your nephew! He needs a father, someone to look up to—" _

_"Nabiki, no!!!" the man continued to resist, dismay and anger on his face. He looked as if he was torn between choosing his honor or his beloved nephew, and Kenshin felt sympathy for what the man was going through. _

_He regarded him coldly for a moment, his hand drifting ever so slightly away from his sword. _

_Without warning, the woman ran to Kenshin. The man moved to stop her, but he was too late, for the woman had already reached the red-haired assassin, clutching at his leg, her heartrending sobs filling the air. _

_"Nabiki, get away from there!" the man yelled in alarm. "Don't! He's a cruel, heartless killer, and he'll—" _

_"Please…" she whispered to Kenshin, not heeding her brother's cries. "Have mercy on my brother...please…Himura-san…" _

_Kenshin stared at the woman in confusion. How had she known his name? _

_He was given no chance to think it further, though, for the man suddenly spat, "Get the hell away from there, Nabiki!"_

_"You'd better do as he says," Kenshin said to the woman, eyeing her coldly. "You can join him now, for I am sparing him."_

_The woman's eyes glittered with happiness, and she looked up at him, at a complete loss for words._

_Kenshin turned his back on her, and wordlessly began to go on his way._

_Nabiki tearfully threw her arms around her brother, her laughter mingled with her sobs. Her brother, however, did not look the least bit pleased._

_"This was my fight, Nabiki," he whispered heatedly. "Why did you interfere?!"_

_"But, Takeshi, I—"_

_Takeshi cut her off with a brusque gesture. He glared at her, and he tightened his grip on his sword._

_I will get Battousai, he thought, smacking his lips with satisfaction. The poor fool fell for it! Nabiki doesn't know it, but she actually bought us fame and honor with her naïve pleas to that heartless killer. And now… _

_He gripped his sword tighter, and glared at Battousai's retreating back. Never turn your back on your opponent, Battousai! he thought cruelly. That was your mistake. He stood up rapidly, his hand poised to strike._

_"Thank you for your kindness, Battousai," he whispered, his tone giving no indication of his intentions._

_Kenshin did not respond, and only went on walking._

_"And for that I give you a token of my thanks," Takeshi went on. On his lips came a horrible smile, and he finally lunged at the red-haired assassin. Victory would be his, and the Shinsengumi would call him a hero—_

_"Himura-san, abunai!!!"_

_Kenshin, alerted by Nabiki's cry, turned around just in time. Takeshi's sword missed its target, and Kenshin jumped away, unharmed._

_"Kono yarou, Battousai!!!" Takeshi swore, and lunged at him again._

_"I gave you a chance," Kenshin said grimly, going into his fighting stance again. "And you wasted it. I have no choice but to terminate you…"_

_He swung his sword, and it hit flesh…_

_"I don't think so, Battousai," Takeshi said, a grim smile of satisfaction on his face._

_Nabiki's lifeless body slid to the ground, her wide, unblinking eyes staring back at Kenshin's horrified face. She had stepped in the middle of the fight to try and stop Takeshi from fighting, but Kenshin didn't even realize it until it was too late._

_"It's your turn to die, Battousai!!!" Takeshi moved to thrust his sword at Kenshin, but he never made it. Kenshin suddenly sailed into the air, and slashed Takeshi with one swift stroke._

_Kenshin stepped over Takeshi's body, grimly sheathing his katana. He bent over Nabiki's body, suddenly feeling cold all over._

_He shut the poor woman's eyes, his hand shaking. Suddenly, for one, fleeting moment, Nabiki's face changed…into the pale face of Tomoe Yukishiro, lovely even in death._

_Kenshin turned away, shivering uncontrollably. No! he thought in dismay, Not her again! He struggled to control his feelings, but the horror was still there._

_Suddenly, he heard a small whimper in the darkness, a whimper which reflected his own feelings. He whirled around, eyes wide, and saw a young boy, bent over Nabiki's corpse._

_"Mother…mother!!!" they boy cried._

_Kenshin quietly took leave, allowing the boy to mourn in peace. Besides, he couldn't stand seeing that boy crying for someone he himself had killed._

_But the boy had other ideas. He was courageous—probably even reckless—and he ran after Kenshin, and began pummeling the red-haired assassin with all his strength._

_"You killed my mother and my uncle!!!" he yelled. "You're a cold-hearted, merciless killer—"_

_Kenshin gave no notice, and continued walking, head bowed._

_"No, you stop right there, you murderer!" the boy shouted, and he ran in front of Kenshin. "I'm not letting you go until you—"_

_The boy's words trailed off abruptly, and he lifted a tear-streaked face to stare at Kenshin._

_"Himura…Himura-san?"_

_At this, Kenshin looked at the boy, and stared at him in amazement._

_It was Kenji._

Yahiko was thunderstruck. 

They continued running for several minutes, before Kenshin finally spoke up. 

"So now you have it," Kenshin said, a note of self-mocking bitterness in his voice. "He wants revenge because I killed his mother." 

"But…it was an accident, Kenshin!" Yahiko protested, though still shocked. "You didn't want to kill her…" 

"Yes, but her blood's still on my hands," Kenshin replied softly. "Kenji does have a reason to kill me…" 

Yahiko pursed his lips, and kept silent. _I thought that after the incident with Enishi this would all be over…_he thought in dismay. _Why does Kenshin's past always has to come back to haunt him? Can't he just be left in peace?_

"Why can't you just leave him in peace?" Kaoru shouted angrily, after Yamazaki told her all about his mother's death. "He didn't mean to kill your mother! Besides, don't you think he's already paid for his sins already? He has suffered much for his sins, so much that it almost drove him insane! So leave us all alone!" She burst into hot, bitter tears, and turned her face away from Yamazaki's cold stare. 

"You don't understand." Yamazaki stared out into the window again, and a small smile appeared on his face. 

"Aah," he said, more to himself than to Kaoru, "He's here." And without another word, he left the room, with Kaoru staring after him. 

_Kenshin…_Kaoru thought in dismay. _This was supposed to be a happy day for us…why did all of these have to happen? Why?_

_"Why?!" Kenji shouted, pummeling Kenshin again. "Why did you do this? Why did you have to kill my mother?!"_

_Kenshin could not even reply, so dismayed and shocked was he._

_"I looked up to you," Kenji continued, hot, bitter tears falling down his cheeks. "You were my mentor, my master, my shishou—and I now realize…"_

_His words trailed off, and his hands fell to his sides._

_He retreated to his mother's side, his back turned to Kenshin._

_"Kenji…I…" Kenshin still could not find any words to say._

_"Go away," Kenji whispered._

_Kenshin lingered, not making any move._

_"I said, go away," Kenji whispered coldly. "I now know who you really are. You are not Himura Kenshin—you are Hitokiri Battousai. You are not my shishou."_

_Kenshin looked as if he was slapped. Kenji's words stung him, but he knew that they were the truth. He was a cold, heartless killer._

_He was Hitokiri Battousai. And always will be._


End file.
